Love is Patient Love is Kind
by Galimatias
Summary: The rules to be the Guardian of Love, Spirit of Valentines Day, are strict and often unfair. Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude, and so many more. But the worst? Love is not self-seeking. Love can only spread love, but can never have love. It guards what it will never enjoy. A very sad, lonely future for a such a powerful emotion.
1. Rose

**Hate me as much as you want. I deserve it! (Holds up white flag) But cant we just get along? I know, I have a million other things to update. But... you know when you get an idea and you just HAVE to create it? Well... I just had to create it! I'm super exited to see this movie, and when I saw the trailer I realized that each of these guardians must have certain things they must follow in order to be the best that they could be. I doubt we'll ever see any of the rules on paper, though, which I thought was a little dissapointing. And then it hit me. If there is a guardian for wonder, hope, memories, dreams, etc, then there have to be more out there. And that's when I got this idea. **

**I am an athiest (born a jew), so the bible is not exactly one of my daily reads I pick up to relax. However, I do know a few passages, and one of them was this;**

**Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way, it is not self-seeking; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never ends. Love never fails.**

**It sounds, in all seriousness, like a set of instructions. A rule book for a person to follow. That means that there has to be a person responsible for spreading love who must abide by these rules. And their life, as far as I can tell from this, would suck. I mean... never being able to ask... for anything? Including love? And if they were love, then their body would naturally give out love. So people, when around this person, might feel affection towards them. That's all artificial. No one would ever love that person. Ever. Romatically, as a family member, as a friend. It'd all be a product of Love's being. **

**Kinda sucks right? **

**And the worst part... they can NEVER complain about it. Ever. Why? Becuase it's in the rulebook! Sucks for them!**

**I decided to make it a girl, because everyone would assume it to be a guy... whose name is cupid. And I also named her Rose (GASP! NOT LILLIE? SHOCKED FACES!). I know, I know, I'm branching off. But rose... it's a symbol of love. So... it's sybolic. Deep, right?**

**I was discussing this idea with a deviant. And they said I had to put it up. So I did. PEER PRESSURE! Actually, the person who told me to was SparkleWolf7000. She has a story up on this fandom called "The Warning" and it is KICKASS! If you want friend fluff as well as some angst and a whole ton of hurt/comfort (my personal fave!) between Bunnymund (my favorite character!) and Jack you MUST check her story out. Okay, that's it for me and this incredibly long authors note! **

**Happy reading! **

**Oh, and this whole first person POV... yeah... only gonna be for this chapter. The rest is third person, which is my specialty. I was just trying something out. **

* * *

It was stupid to ask the terribly cliche question, am I in heaven. Heaven is for people who have a reason to go, a death of some sort and a life before them that was filled with nothing but good deeds. That was how you knew you had gone to heaven. I wasn't dead. I was here, standing in what looked to be the outskirts of a small village. The lights from the candles in the windows winked at me from my place on the hill.

But I wasn't sure of that. In fact, now that the thought struck, I wasn't sure of a lot of things.

For one, where was I?

Who was I?

_Rose..._

I looked up into the heavenly light, not so heavenly as I discovered what I was looking at was the moon. Large and round, craters etched evenly on a marred surface. A glowing being tied up in the sky by a cats cradle of stars and space dust.

_Rose..._

It was calling me again. But...

My name hadn't been Rose. It had never been Rose.

_It is now._

The moon, reading what jumbled thoughts it could pick out of my mind seemed to state- a final thing that told me whatever name I'd had before was nothing but letters and sounds the tongue makes. I had a new name now. I tugged at my brown waves, nervous habit.

"Where am I?"

_Rose... I have brought you here to be a guardian..._

"You haven't answered my question," My tone was surprisingly even, cool, despite the predicament. "And why... what is a guardian?"

_You are to be a guardian. A being who watches over the world, it's children, my children. A being who protects..._

"Protects what?" I looked around me, down at the ground to where my naked feet sunk into the snow. It was cold, I was sure, but right now there was no feeling there. Just in case I did a sort of march in step, a beat that I assume I would have done had I had feeling once more in my toes. "What am I protecting? And who are you?"

_You are to protect something sacred, something rare. And to be this, you must become this._

"Become... I don't want to become anything!" My arms went instinctively to cover myself, and looking down I saw the remains of a red dress clinging to my body. I didn't remember wearing a red dress. This one in itself was long, concealing. With long arms and a corset and a bustle skirt. I tugged at the corset, trying to keep my breathing even.

_You are to become what you are to protect,_ the voice repeated._ Like all of the other hundreds of guardians in this world._

"There are more? Who are they?"

_I chose you to encompass this because you know of it. You, Rose, are to be the Spirit of Valentines Day._

My memory, still catching up with itself, began to search for the strange holiday to which he was referring. I didn't remember much of anything, though. But at the words, images of chocolate and bedsheets and roses entered my mind. So many roses.

_You are to be the Guardian of Love, a sacred and powerful emotion. One that is akin to Hope and Wonder and many more, all of which already have Guardians to protect them._

"Then why not make them do the job?" That seemed reasonable. Give me back my memories and send my on my way. Whichever way that is.

The voice, as it seemed to be doing, ignored me, and continued on with its autopilot speech. _You are to be the Guardian of Love. But remember, this is a job rarely bestowed on many, for it is one that is not easy to give. Love is one of the hardest of things to become._

"Why?" Love? The hardest? It had to be joking.

_Love has rules._ Oh! For once it had answered her. Not that I quite liked the response.

"Rules? What do you mean rules?"

_You must abide by them at all times. And you were chosen because, to the best of our knowledge, you are one who can abide by these rules. You would do anything for others, even if it leaves you unhappy and alone._

"I'd rather not be alone, if it's all the same to you."

He ignored me... again.

_Just remember these, though the choice is not yours whether or not they are followed. Once you become love, these rules are embedded into you heart, mind, soul and self._ There was a pause, and for a moment, I guessed that it was for dramatic effect. _After that moment was over, though, he began to recite lines that I'd heard a few times before_. Finally, it was something familiar, and for that I was grateful. For what he said next, I was a little less.

_Love_, he began, _is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way, it is not self-seeking; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never ends. Love never fails._

I, Rose -if that was my name- could only stare up into the wide expanse of the moon, my jaw dropping and closing in an attempt to understand exactly what was going on. "Wait? What do you mean love is not self seeking? How does that work? And if I'm love... love never fails!? That's a lot of pressure for one person!"

_You have your duty,_

"No! Wait-"

_You have been given a gift far greater then you will ever imagine,_

"But I don't want-"

_And you must uphold the way of the Guardian. This, above all, is your most binding promise._

"I don't even know what-" As I was about to speak, something out of a fairy tale seemed to occur. A swirl of pink sugar sparkles fell slightly from the moon. It created a spiral sort of pattern, making its way from the sky to surround her, spinning in lazy circles. The circles began to tighten, but I felt no fear, rather an immense amount of curiosity. There I was, in the middle of what looked to be a snow bank, having a conversation with the moon surrounded by pixie dust with absolutely no memory of anything before this point in time.

And from the looks of the answers I was getting, it didn't seem like any memories would be returned any time soon.

Putting that particular complaint behind me, I stretched out a hand, cautious and wary, and slid it into the vortex of sparkles. A feeling I will never be able to describe again, not even if you got down on your knees and begged me to tell, was ebbing through every single particle of my being. Surging with emotions and things that weren't even emotions but felt...

Hope and trust, kindness and giving, hearts intertwined. I could feel hands holding mine, lips touching to my cheek with he gentleness of a whispering wind. I could smell the chocolate and the expensive perfume as well as the bouquet of roses that bloomed in my mind. Roses. Red ones.

I could feel hearts bursting, bandaged, sewn together after being shred apart. I could see funerals, mothers kissing baby's for the first time. Feelings of perfection and heart stopping beauty to the point where I did think my own heart would burst open, a flame nursed to full blasts of heat and chaos.

And as quickly as it had begun, it ended. All of the sparkles faded away, as did the light radiating from the moon, which seemed to take its rightful place as a simple planet in the sky. I did a double check, to make sure I was all there. And when I did...

Why was my skin pink? I looked down, observing the soft pastel that was my arms and legs. It was strange. And as I stared longer and longer at the color, the original tint of my skin began to fade away. Had I always been pink? Had I always looked like this? I think... I might have... No...

Besides that fact, my dress had been restored as well as changed, hanging in one piece off of me. Now, instead of the incredibly concealing dress with the torturous corset, it was one shouldered (and I was not cold despite the snow) and at the connecting point of the strap and the dress, a heart pin. And it was short. Right above my knee. And I found myself, maybe out of habit, maybe out of the unnatural feel of actually showing so much skin, tugging at the end of the fabric. I stared down at my pink skin again. So much skin. My legs in the open for all to see. My arms dangling, encircled by cold breezes. My shoulders shone, bare, beneath the cursed moonlight, only one partially concealed by the three inch ruffled strap. I'd never shown this much... it was strange and uncomfortable... if that's what I wasn't used to. I couldn't remember.

Well, at least the corset was gone.

I shook my head, my hair swishing its way into my line of vision. Red. Bright, obnoxious red. It touched my skin, a friendly color next to the pink of my bare shoulder. My feet didn't feel like they were touching bare snow either, not that I could feel the pricks of cold anyway. Red heels, far too high to be practical. I hated them immediately. No one deserved the punishment of a four inch heel.

My hands touched at my waist and a belt slid through my fingers. Looser than the corset had been (thank every god there was for the disappearance of that thing). Looking down I pulled at it, observing the small, plain, burlap bags that now made their home sitting on my wide hips. Tugging one open, I looked inside, pinching at the substance that resided their. Pink sparkles, much like the ones that had been surrounding me, now sat rather innocently on my palm. I glared at them, not at all happy with the damage they had caused. Though that was now a fading memory as well, and quickly leaving.

I was changed. I was different. A new person who I had no idea of, a person I had yet to be introduced to. But I didn't like her. I missed whoever I had been before- that faded memory of a life once lived, a person once been.

I looked around once more before turning to leave, jumping slightly out of the snow...

And took off three feet in the air. That got a strangled cry out of me.

Had I always been able to fly? No. That was something definite. The flying was new. Very, very new. And, as I teetered in the air, my shoes hanging by my toes, a very uncomfortable experience. Carefully I steered my body upward, slowly moving towards the large expanse of sky. I traveled higher and higher, finding that it wasn't so bad after all. Actually it was rather fun.

I didn't allow myself to have too much enjoyment, telling myself that while the flying was great, there were some other things that simply weren't acceptable.

In one last effort I pulled to a stop in front of the moon's face. It stared back at me as I hovered in front of the large circular form. "Change me back." I got no answer. "At least tell me who I am? Where am I? What was I?" But the moon stayed silent, the only noise being the sound of a few trees rustling in the breeze. A storm would be coming soon, bringing snow and ice into the small village beneath her. If I had any chance of navigating to... somewhere, I'd have to leave now. "I don't want this! I don't want this life! At least tell me _something_!" I cast one last pleading glance at the moon.

"Please?"

But I got no response.

Sighing I descended, flying lower towards the grove of trees.

_48, 54, 57, -117, 46, 53_

I stopped and stared up at the moon in awe. "What?! What does that even mean?" The moon had no response, done with me. I wanted to get angry, I really did. I wanted to go up and tell that moon off. But as soon as my mouth opened, every hatefull comment seemed to be suddently ripped from me, shoved back down my throat and into the pit of my stomach, never to be spoken.

The moons words came rushing back.

**Love is patient and kind; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way, it is not irritable or resentful...**

I was bound to those words. How literal he had been had not struck me until now. But, apparently, he had been very literal. It hadn't hit until now. But now it was beginning to dawn on me.

I was Love.

I would never have a memory of my past, only the strange hope that my future would be better. Was it a curse? I'd soon find out. From the way he had said it, it seemed to go either way. But for now, I'd have to deal.

Sucking in a deep breath of the quickly cooling air, I flitted over the town, looking down sadly once more. It might have been my home at one time. It might have been something that I'd had. A home, a family- these may have all existed at one point.

Not now.

All I had was a few bags of dust, whose power had yet to be discovered, and those six numbers. 48, 54, 57, -117, 46, 53. I set them into my memory. Who knew what they were. But that was irrelevant. Right now, all that mattered was leaving and finding... something. And thus I left, hoping that the future would only hold good.

What lay ahead of me was a future that would hold almost nothing of value. For me at least. How little I knew then that the rules binding me went farther than harsh words. How little I knew then that my power wasn't just dust, but radiating out of my body- artificial affection. How little I knew just how much it would hurt to have people love you because of this, to give out love freely, but to never receive it.

If any of you are reading this right now, please take this into account. You are lucky. You have love, from families, from friends. From boyfriends, from girlfriends. From sisters to brothers to husbands and wives, to the newlyweds and the just engaged. I have helped all of them create a love as true as the stars above us and the ground below.

But Love can never be loved.

And thus, my sad existence began.


	2. Take a Left at Russia

**Wow! Wow wow ****wow ****wow ****wow! With all of the amzing fics up for this catagory, I was really greatful that mine ended up with eleven comments on the first chapter! That's amazing! Okay, so I kinda realized, rather late in the game if I must say so myself, that I would need to see the movie if I wanted to get all the characters right. So, yesterday, I saw the movie! WOW! I'm a crier when it comes to anything. Books, movies, songs (never life, but hey, I'm weird!). And so, I obviously cried. Not as much as in Wreck-it-Ralph, but a good deal. Like when they stopped believing in the easter bunny! TEARS! Or when Jack died. EVEN MORE TEARS! God, how he saved his sister "we're going to have fun instead!" I broke down. He was the perfect older brother. He even got exited when he found out he WAS an older brother!**

******TALK ABOUT ADORABLE! **

******Speaking about adorable. BABY BUNNYMUND! I mean, when he wasn't a little adorable thing, he was hot as hell. I'm sorry Jack lovers out there. You can take Jack. I'll take the Bunny. BUT AS A BABY!**

******Okay. Enough ranting on my part! It's time that I reviewed some reviews!**

******Evax40: **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!

******Priestess-Of-Love13: **Thanks so much! I'm taking ideas, so if you have any leave them in the comments!

******MysteryGirl7Freak: **Long time no see, old friend! Thanks so much! Yeah, Rose's story is not going to be a happy one. HOWEVER (and big shocker here!) she is NOT cupid! IKR! Next chapter explains it!

******Jackie Hodkinson: **I LOVED the movie, as you can tell from my rant! Glad that you like this!

******Kitten2007: **Thanks so much! Yeah! I looked at your story and I thought it was cool! Yeah, it seems that a lot of people are liking the whole "love" guardian thing! Very popular idea. I just put a twist on it.

******Scruff the Rat: **Yes indeed!

******SavingNight15: **You are! I looked at it! The only difference is that she's not cupid (gasp!). Don't worry! You'll get to meet Cupid in my story. He exists! And yes, it's a he! I loved yours by the way, I read it right after you reviewed!

******toolazy- **I vill, I vill!

******TMNT Fan- **I know! AP, SAT's, they are all KILLING ME! I'm getting to it all, I swear!

******Guest- **Hmm... where are her bow and arrow indeed...

******RyuNoRainbow-** It it NOT a jack/OC fic! I KNOW! I'M THE FIRST! But now worries! I swear it will be just as good even if Jack doesn't end up with my OC!

******Decepticanloser101:** T'ANKS! And here it is! Next chapter! Hope you like it!

******And before I begin, some clarifications! This is NOT a Jack/OC fic! WHHHHAAAAAT? I KNOW, RIGHT? And, as an added bonus ROSE IS NOT CUPID! Again, WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I know RIGHT? Dont worry though. There will be romance! Lots of fluff! AND CUPID WILL BE IN THIS FIC! I swear! HE will appear! Tha's right, ladies and gentleman. It's a man. What can I say, I'm a sucker for the classics!**

******Anyway, next chapter is now here! I hope that you like it! The chapter after this is already on its way to be finished and I'll update soon!**

******~Gal**

* * *

_o0o_

_"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs." - **William Shakespeare**_

_o0o_

* * *

**284 years later- Present Day**

* * *

The North Pole, the meeting place of all the guardians and the home to one North, was currently brimming with excitement. And anger. Mostly anger. But for the most part, excitement. Christmas was only a few months away, and life had never been better.

Yeti's bustled back and forth between machines, paint brushes and small tools in hand. Above them, confetti swirled like snow from an unknown source, glittering toward the ground and covering the red walkways in a fine layer of multi colored sparkles. Elves ran through them, jumping in whatever they could find, giggling all the while and giving the yeti's something to complain about. Besides everything else they had to complain about.

Toys were tested, flying or walking or rolling about on tables and floors. The sounds of gears were musical, churning and exerting different hues of smoke from frost covered pipes. The air was sweet with candy canes, sugar, chocolate and the spicy aroma of wood smoke and holly leaves. The air was buzzing, churning with anticipation. And those who resided within the North Pole's general area could feel it's magnetic pull. The energy of Christmas.

Of course many times this energy never transmitted in a good way. When a child received this energy, no matter the age, it was usually used to be either destructive or mischievous. And since the only (destructive) child who happened to be admitted entrance into the Pole was currently staying there -a temporary arrangement- he'd been threatened the skin on his back and the staff in his hand if he dared to destroy anything. So that meant the only thing he could do was be mischievous. And said boy was going to use what leash he'd been given to the fullest, before it was tugged tighter around his frigid neck.

"FROSTBITE!" The call echoed through the happy atmosphere. "GET BACK HERE, YA LITTLE ANKLE BITER! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH THE EASTER BUNNY!"

There was a moment of silence, the only sound being the echo of the cry reverberating off the walls, and then a figure, laughing loudly, zipped through the halls and into the main room of the workshop. A small flurry of snow trailed behind him, melting before it could stick onto anything, but shimmering in a silver line behind him. And following right behind that, a furious six foot one rabbit.

"Gotta go faster than that, kangaroo, if you wanna catch me!"

"I said it before," the Pooka growled, his accent thick "and I'll say it again. Ya don't wanna race a rabbit, mate."

He had caught up to the boy, quickly getting to the highest level of the factory. And from there he had to stop, glaring at the boy who floated smugly in the center. Being the only guardian without means of flight (c'mon, even North got the sleigh!) it would be stupid to hurl himself off the railing to try and tag the boy down. Jack would no doubt just move a few feet to the side. He'd end up falling… and falling… and falling. That was not an ideal end to his otherwise okay day.

So he just leaned against the railing and glared daggers -or rather, boomerangs- at the boy. "When I get to you…" he promised, crossing his arms and allowing the boy to finish the rest in his mind. It was better intimidation that way.

"You'll what? _Hop_ at me?"

"Oh, lair it up, why don't you! You caused more trouble then you know!"

"It was just an egg!"

"One that I had been paintin'. D'ya realize how long it took me ta perfect it?"

"Well… did the egg go bad?"

"No."

"Then I'd say… three days tops."

He growled again, and his fists tightened. "More like two."

"I don't get what the big whoop is." Jack allowed the wind to blast him in a circle, hanging upside down. "Easter isn't for another few months."

"Don't mean I can't practice it! That was my best egg yet!" It had been. He'd painted a bloody Monet on that egg. Not even catching a wink of sleep in the process. And the frostbite had broken it. Sure it had been an accident. A bit of leftover ice from where Jack had walked had made his path slippery. But nevertheless…

He got along with the boy. Better than before. He was family.

But that didn't mean family's didn't fight.

Jack watched him curiously, allowing the wind to hold him on the spot. "Well… it looked like a regular egg to me." _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out..._ Bunnymund silently instructed himself. "And what's the big deal with one stupid egg." _Count to ten._ "I mean, really, it wasn't even chocolate." _One, two, three..._ "And we can just get eggs from the store anytime!"_ …four, five, six,_ "And who'd even take that amount of time to paint one stupid egg. That doesn't even require talent." _Screw seven, eight, nine and ten, this boy's going down._

With that in mind, Bunnymund grabbed his boomerangs, not even missing the triumphant smirk on Jack's face, and prepared to launch one, with the only objective being knocking that smirk clear off all the way to Timbuk Too.

"Jack, vhat are you doing?"

Bunny lowered the boomerangs, another chance ruined. "North, did'jya really have to come in now."

"Yes, now put away weapon. Jack? Vhat are you doing to Bunny!"

"Nothing!" The boy was the picture of innocence as he spun to the ground.

"Nothin'? North, he broke my egg. _My egg_! The one I've been working on for days."

North broke into hearty laughter. "Vhat! An egg! Dat ees vhat dis ees about? Please, Bunny, try to smite boy over important t'ing next time. Like... Christmas toys! Now dose are important!"

"_Here we go again..._ North! Really! It ain't even near Easter an' we're gonna have this fight? Easter is _just_ as important as Christmas. I- I work _just_ as hard as you do."

"Oh sure, sure. You keep t'inking dat."

"Why you-"

Before whatever insult Bunnymund had been planning could come, one of the Yeti's approached North, tapping his shoulder.

"Vhat! Can you not see I am trying to argue!?"

The yeti grumbled something incoherent to all but the red suited man, throwing his arms around in an animated fashion.

"What's he saying?" Jack had joined them, looking at the furry beast with a tilted head. North shushed him.

"Vhat do you mean, security is breached. We are in pole! No one can get here!"

The yeti garbled something else.

"No, there ees no way!" North turned around, "Jack? You made a storm here? Right? There ees no way for anything to get through?"

"Anything to- what are you-"

"Just answer question!"

The teen backed up a few steps, gripping his staff. "Yeah! It's pretty windy out there, and snowing! I mean, I started a blizzard. No one's going to be getting through. But who-"

"Does not matter. Someone has gotten through. Bill," he addressed the yeti, "do we have any reads on vhat eet ees?"

The yeti changed it's look from feverish to distressed, gripping at the sides of his head and shouting something in his language. Neither Jack nor Bunny, now giving each other looks, understood a word. But from the tone and the stance the strange creature was exerting, it had to be anything but good.

"Alright! I weel have to go. Bunny, Jack, go find Tooth and Sandy. We are going to sleigh!"

"What!" Bunny quickly began to follow North, hopping along and ignoring Jack who continued to fly beside him. "North! Think about what you're saying! We're in the bloody Pole. There's no way in for any humans-"

"No. Dis is no human." They continued their way down the spiraling pathway. "Dis is no human at all. Look." He led them to the railing, pointing to the globe that resided in the center of the room. Yeti's were running around, checking energy levels, pushing buttons and shouting orders. Elves, riled from all the activity, ran in circles screaming and bumping into one another, all the while trying to stay away from the yeti's large, heavy footfalls. "Do you see de globe?"

Jack squinted at the large structure, all of the lights flashing on every locati- wait? "Why are the lights flashing?"

"Is it Pitch?" Bunny looked ready to take out his egg bombs. North just shook his head, but his face was no less grave.

"No. Dis is not Pitch. Not now. But there ees an energy source nearby. Somet'ing strong enough dat eet ees able to confuse controls." They watched as the lights flickered again, small sparks now coming from the controls.

"What the-" before Bunny could even finish, his finger in mid point at the strange sparks bursting from every electrical item, there was the sound of losing power. A strange _**ssshhhwwwoooooo **_sound, that began at a hum and ended at a depressing flat note. And then, in a mere second, the power in the pole totally shut off.

"What the bloody-"

"Hey, what's going-"

"О Боже мой!"

All three guardians stood, their exclamations going flat in the darkness. For a moment, all that could be heard was nervous breathing, scared and afraid. This wasn't supposed to have happened. The North was powered by magic. Magic that worked like electricity, but was magic nonetheless. There was no way it could have gone out .Unless-

Even Pitch hadn't had that kind of power to shut off the Pole. His power was, while powerful, more spread out and therefore affected more things at a time. This was a concentration of power. Something strong, emanating from an unstable source. Something dangerous.

Just as the three of them had been ready to draw out weapons and charge into the dark there was a happy_** oooooowwwwwwshhhh**_ and the lights mercifully flickered back on. The last one to light was the globe, every child still marked by a small, bright blip. Jack couldn't help but notice that Jamie's light showed up last.

North looked around, his brow furrowed. "Dis... ees not good."

"I'll go find Tooth and Sandy," Bunny hopped off, "then we gotta go after that thing! Find out what it was!"

The remaining two watched as the Pooka bounded quickly down the remaining expanse of walkway, faster than either of them could have ever gone, and was out of sight within seconds.

North and Jack exchanged a look before heading down to the "garage", Jack finally landing on the ground and keeping up at North's heels, while said man continued to shout 'come on' and 'hurry up' at the younger boy.

"I just don't get it, though!" Jack followed behind, jumping into the lift behind North, who brought the lever down. "What could have gotten here! And how?" he looked around, "Is it here?"

"No. Ees not in building. But ees close enough. As long as power ees in range, eet can affect us."

"So this thing is just passing by? What if- I mean, what if it's not a threat?"

They reached the bottom floor, North kicking open the door to the elevator and striding towards the doors leading to his sleigh. Yeti's bustled in and out of the room, and goldon sand, remnants of it, sparkled in a fine trail behind them. Sandy, Jack observed, must have already gotten there, courtesy of the rather quick rabbit. And if he was there, then Tooth would be there as well.

"No. Eet has to be threat. Anything that powerful, enough to turn off Pole itself, eet ees threat to us. And eef we have a threat-"

"Then so do the children," Jack nodded. "Alright. Lets go find this thing."

* * *

Bunny had escorted both Guardians to the sleigh, the yeti's already having it set us as soon as the power had flickered back on. Tooth was panicking, feathers dropping off here and there as she molted, and Sandy, calm as always, held a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's going on!" Tooth flitted back and forth. Sandy nodded, a question mark appearing over his head.

"Well, we dont know. But we're gonna find out," he sat back and tried to get comfortable now. He hated the sleigh. His nails were already digging into the wooden seats. "Either way, whatever we're dealin' with... it's somethin' new. And powerful."

Sandy displayed a picture of pitch. Bunny shook his head.

"North doesn't think so. I wouldn't let any ideas go, though, so eas'ly. You saw that power outage. That ain't exactly a reg'ler occurance up here."

Sandy looked like he wanted to add something, but before he could, both North and Jack came running in. Wasting no time, North hopped into the drivers seat, grabbing the reigns. He pushed a few buttons below the mini globe on the front of the sleigh and the lights flickered on. "We will not need portal today," the man said, much to Bunny's immediate relief, "we are only following energy." The lights that showed the children flickered again and then went out, instead replaced with a moving dot.

_Santa's GPS,_ Jack couldn't help but smirk. "So what, we just follow the light?"

"Yes. Whatever it was, eet was flying. So Jack, you weel jump out when I say. Tooth?"

"Yes!" The flustered teen jumped slightly, her mini fairy's emitting small squeaks as they buzzed with her, wings blurring.

"You go with Jack. Sandy, eef we have to take eet out, we will need sand. Bunny,"

"If it attacks, it wont be gettin' far, mate," he smirked, holding out the boomerangs.

"Perfect. Everybody, get ready. Dis t'ing is not far away."

And with that he flicked the reigns and they were off, sliding down the tunnel at breakneck speed, with only Jack's woop of joy and Bunny's cry of fear echoing down the halls left behind them.

* * *

Rose checked her map again, puckering her lips. "I knew I should have taken that last left in Russia," she muttered, tucking the map away in her belt. The snowy expanse of land had looked so much like her next destination. Next thing she knew she was stuck in a blizzard being whipped in all directions, totally blind to what was around her. Whoever said 'love is blind' was a moron, she couldn't help but think. Love needed to see. How else could she follow the map?

She had at one point seen a giant house on a hill, some sort of factory, and had tried to stop by and ask directions. She didn't even know where she was, so an answer to that would have been just great. But as soon as she'd neared the building it happened. She guessed it was because of the cold or the wind or maybe her nerves, but whatever the reason, she allowed her powers to reach a rather high range, and before she knew it the power in the building was out. She wanted to stop and apologize, but any closer and the fuze might have burst into flames. It had happened before, a factory in Utah had been the unfortunate target after she'd been helping a teenage boy _finally_ ask that cute little red head to the dance. She'd swooped around, feeling rather proud of herself, and had come too close in contact with the factory, a hot dog one, is she remembered correctly. Everyone was fine, she'd stuck around to find out. But there had been confusion of why the box had burst. And why everyone had seemed so happy during the whole thing. After that she'd quickly zipped away, spreading as much love as she could before the next morning. Whatever the situation, she really didn't need it to happen again.

To think what would have happened if she had allowed her powers to really reach in full. Not like she could control them as it was.

So instead she just turned and left, knowing that once she had gone far enough away, everything would go back to normal. She'd shrugged, heading higher into the clouds, reaching down to adjust the hem of her dress and her heels. She hadn't even walked today and they already hurt her like she'd danced for hours in them. Cursing her shoes she checked the map again.

Her destination had been Russia. She'd wanted to cover at least three continents today, spreading as much love as she could. And because her attention was focused on both children and adults of the world, it took her much longer than it would for someone whose main focus was children. Becuase of this she tried to start off with more populated places first; usually India and China were her first stops. But she'd decided to mix it up. Almost three hundred years of the same routine did get rather boring at times. And she just had to have gotten lost.

Fabulous.

Rose dragged her finger along Russia's border. She had gone strait... or was it left... _Damn_.

Folding it up she figured that if she just head strait some more she'd find something familiar. But after today it was back to her regular schedule. After all, she only had a few more hours until the sun went down. And then her work really began.

* * *

"North, this is stupid!" Bunny called over the wind, his paws not budging from their place on the steps. He felt like he was either going to throw up or pass out any second now. Sure, he said everyone loves the sleigh. Everyone but him. Even after their little adventure with Pitch, he still had no real fondness of the flying vehicle. "We're not within cooee of anythin' 'round here! Let's just go back!"

"Yeah!" To his relief, Tooth spoke up from beside him. "We've been at this for at least an hour!" To emphasize her point, Sandy placed a little clock over his head.

"No! We are so close! Look!" North jabbed a meaty finger onto the dot they were following, growing brighter by the second. "Strange?" He looked closer, bringing a cry of watch the bleedin' road! from Bunny, "The dot. Eet ees no longer moving?" He squinted. "Eet just stopped." As he put his face closer, though a better look would have done squat, the map began to fizz and pop, and soon all the lights, which had been extinguished before, were flashing feverishly at them. "We must be close..." North muttered. Jack leaned in as well.

"It's doing the same thing before."

"Too much power," the older man nodded, fingers itching to grab his swords. "Eet ees once more exerting the power."

"What power are you talkin' bout?"

"Ees a sort of a... excess. Whatever we are dealing with, eet has more power than even I do," he gestured to himself, earning an eyeroll from Bunnymund, "however, ees uncontrolled. Dangerous. Could be an enemy."

"An' how'dya know that, mate?" The Pooka was fed up with everything at this point, "Did'ya feel it in your belly?"

"No! I jus'... I jus'..." while he stuttered for an explanation, the globe in front of them began to emit a high pitched squeal, and all of them covered their ears. It only lasted a few seconds, transmissions clashing, and then the entire thing, in a fabulous burst of sparks, lost all it's light and faded into nothing more than a regular globe. "YOU SEE!" He pointed, exited, to the now unlit globe. "Too much!"

"Yeah, yeah." Bunny waved him off, hesitantly raising his head to look over the front of the sleigh. He squinted. "Hey, North?"

"Vhat?"

"What's that? Out there?" They all looked to where the Pooka was pointing. In the distance a figure, too far away to really identify, hung in the air, totally still. As they drew nearer the globe, which had been still, began to crackle again.

"Dat must be eet." He pulled on the reigns, cracking them. "Jack! Get ready to go!" Jack nodded, resting his left foot on the edge, ready to jump off. They continued to get nearer and nearer to the creature. The power source that had been deemed evil.

Tooth squatted on the deck, ready to spring. Her fairy's fluttered nervously.

Jack steadied his foot, staff gripped tightly in hand.

Sandy began to create the orb of golden light, if they should need it.

And Bunnymund reached for his boomerangs. Whatever this thing was, he was going to take it down.

They got closer and closer and closer. So close that they could see the outline of her dress-

Wait? Dress? The thought hit them like a ton of bricks, but before they could register what was going on, Jack had already jumped out of the sleigh with a battle cry, grabbing the thing by the waist. His staff fell out of his hand as pink dust hit him straight in the face. And then both of them fell toward the ground.

"JACK!"**  
**

It was the last thing he heard before his thoughts became mush and he tumbled through the snow.

* * *

A sound of swooping caught her attention and she stopped, floating in midair. Turning around she looked down and up, finding nothing in sight. Maybe she had imagined-

No! There is was again!

Rose dipped out of the clouds and squinted. In the distance, a speck, moving very quickly, seemed to be flying towards her general direction. She rolled her eyes. Just a plane. Why was she so worked up today?

Rose turned, ready to fly back up and find her way once more. However that speck had other plans. Now not so much a speck, it had quickly come closer. And as it did, shouts from actual people were heard echoing through the snowy Sahara.

"Okay," Rose muttered, "time to go." The last thing she needed was trouble.

She turned once more, ready to shoot into the clouds and out of sight. That was when something jumped out of the flying vehicle and hurtled towards her. She reacted immidiantly, shooting a wave of dust at the person in an attempt to confuse him. It seemed to work as whatever he had been holding fell to the ground. Unfortunitally, as soon as that fell his body, lightweight, became heavy, an added weight. Both her and the person, it had to have been a person, it was clutching at her, fell towards the ground.

Before she had even time to blink she was rolling down a snowdrift, holding her head in pain, and glaring at a white haired boy who stared at her like he'd just been hit by the bus of joy. And right behind them, landing in a red sleigh, jumped out four other strange characters, all running to meet them, weapons drawn.

"I knew I should have taken that left," Rose groaned, knowing that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A quick translation of everything you might not have gotten!**

***О Боже мой- Oh my god (Russian)**

***Lair it up- to act brash**

***We're not within cooee- very far away**

**I really hope that you liked this chapter!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I need support on this story! Thanks so much!**


	3. Never Shake Love's Hand

**Wow! I was so happy with the response I got from the last chapter! Freaking amazing! Only two chapters and already 31 comments! You guys **** You're all amazing, you know that? OF COURSE YOU DO!**

**Anyway, I was so happy that I sat down and wrote you all this super long chapter! Well… not super long. I had, like, three essays to finish and college applications have officially taken over my life (bleh). But, I did as much as I could! And as much as I could ended up being a whopping twelve pages on word! LOL, I've been writing and perfecting MY FANFICTIONS instead of doing NaNoWriMo! Oh well… there's always next year… right? LOL, I will do it next year! No worries there! But I'm super exited right now with these stories! And honestly, I love writing these!**

**OK, there might be a few errors here and there, but for the most part, it's ok. I hope that you like it!**

**Before I go on, a quick review of your reviews! **

**PurplePurplePurple: **LOL! Wish granted!

**Niham**: I'm the exact same way! The ironic thing is, I LOVE writing OC stories! So I try my best to think what I'd like to see if I read them. That way it's bearable for everyone who's got the same preferences as I do! So glad it worked out!

**Cmusiclover93**: THANKS SO MUCH

**Scruff the Rat**: I KNOW!

**GrimmaulDee**: Oh it's fine! I loved your review! It's really really in depth, and you totally get it! I read it and I was just like, "YOU GET IT!" That's exactly what I wanted to get across! So glad that you liked the chapter!

**Whitwhit1893**: I KNOW! There's so many Jack fic's out there! I decided to contribute to the Bunny stories out there!

**SayuBunny12**: Wish granted!

**Jackie Hodkindson**: So glad! New chapter here!

**England101**: He was my favorite too! So glad that you like this! If you have any things that you wanna see, just leave them in the comments!

**Inkwriter101**: I LOOOOOVED your review! Made my day! She gets in trouble ALL the time! And she can NEVER get mad about it! FREAKING RULES! Hope you like the chapter!

**Applejax** XD: LOL, she got lost in the Pole, of all places, too.

**Kitten2007**: YOU. ARE. TOO! Thanks for the review!

**Guest**: So glad you liked it!

**MysteryGirl7Freak**: Thanks so much! Yeah, I did get that Peter Pan vibe too!

**TheHuntress98**: Deal. Plain and simple. DEAL!

**Decepticonloser101**: THANKS SO MUCH! So glad that you like the story!

**Okay! That's it for reviews right now! Hope that you all like the chapter!**

**Quick question… how do you think Rose will meet the Guardians again? What would you like to see?**

**Leave your answers in the comments! **

**P.S. contest coming soon! Get ready to make an OC people! Think of something you'd like to seeee!**

* * *

SMACK!

Jack hit whatever he'd been aiming for, grabbing her around the waist. He'd been confused for a second, but not confused enough to feel his staff –the source of all his power- fall from his hand. Both figures being thrown backwards toward the ground with tremendous speed. He'd heard his named called… and then there was… nothing?

He was, however, painfully aware that he wasn't alone. And whoever he was with… well… he should have been angry. But he just… couldn't!

The person who he'd hit let out a groan, and he waited to feel pain as well. He should have. In fact, he was pretty aware of a nice sized bump blossoming on his head. But instead he felt... good. A delightfully warm tingling was radiating from the top of his head, where he'd collided, spreading quickly down the rest of his body. He touched the spot to check for blood, hand instead coming away with a few specks of pink dust that quickly infused into his palm. His mind, so transfixed on giving that person a piece of his mind, turned towards pleasant things. Winter wonderlands and perfect snowflakes, and in a few moments, that accident was a mere memory in his mind, making way for amazing heart pulsing daydreams.

Behind him he heard battle cry's from his friends. And then they sort of just faded.

Bunnymund, North and Tooth, even sandy, had to stop when they saw what they had almost attacked. What Jack had attacked. The thing that they had perceived as a monster, the power source that had busted their lights and their globe… was a short woman.

The woman in question that had fallen to the ground was now gracefully getting to her feet in front of them. Hand on her head, she rubbed her sore scalp, as Jack, who should have been mirroring her, had the happiest of looks on his face. Bunnymund and North were about to comment on it, tease him once more, but one good look at who he had bumped into and both closed their mouths right away.

She was a picture of beauty, feminine and perfect. Short but not "tiny". No, she wasn't skinny; enough 'meat' on her body to give her a softer, and much more curvier appearance. Long hair, the color of a fire hydrant curled in soft waves down her shoulders, framing a perfectly made up, heart shaped, face. Dressed in a soft, flowing red chiffon, high purple heels and a belt loaded with tiny burlap bags. Of course it did take a moment to see the detail that stuck out like a sore thumb. Her skin, unmarred by any impurities, was _pink_.

The pink woman finally got to her feet, brushing off her dress and grumbling something about _air traffic these days_. As she swiped her fingers across the fabric, tiny pink sparkles eased off, floating to the ground. The ones that didn't go straight to the ground floated upward, touching the five guardians. The effect was immediate. Strange feelings of euphoria, bliss and being totally enamored overcame all of them. Hearts beating, palms sweating, pupils dilating. North held his head in confusion while both Jack and Bunnymund shook theirs, trying to clear their quickly clouding minds. Poor Tooth became even more confused than normal, and Sandman simply smiled, small golden hearts flitting above his head.

"Whoa..." Jack breathed, trying to regain his thoughts, while at the same time demanding that his pulse stop beating in his ears. And why did he feel so warm? He finally managed to choke out what he was thinking. Or at least, whatever came to his mind first. "What's with all... all the magic sparkles?"

His question was ignored as the woman regarded the five people in front of her warily. Head tilted slightly and eyes squinted.

"Hello...?"

Her voice was filled with bells and memories and love once lost but hope that it would be found again. They were all taken aback. Jack actually floated back a few paces, North pausing as a love he once had rippled through his mind like a wave. Bunnymund tried his hardest to resist, but a ghost of a goofy grin slithered its way over his face.

And as quickly as their reactions had come, they vanished, leaving simple dregs of her intoxicating voice in their systems.

Silently they all agreed that this girl, whoever she was, was not good to have around. She was, in itself, a distraction. And they had to go. Now.

However, before they could excuse themselves she decided to ask them another question. "Who are you all?" She seemed to consider her own question, then allowed her eyes- sparkling and violet- to widen. "Wait! I know you!" She pointed towards North. "You're Saint Nick, right? Which means you're..." her jaw dropped. "The Guardians." At that last word her eyes turned on Bunnymund. Wide and curious, a wide smile on her face. His heart fluttered, but he simply batted it down, glaring instead.

"Yeh," Bunny stood straighter. He'd never been fond of trouble. This woman, she was trouble. "What's it to ya'?"

"Bunnymund!" North bumped the large rabbit aside. He offered the woman a _very_ nice smile. Sure, he could see they had to leave, but what was one little conversation with a beautiful woman. "Sorry, my dear. He ees a beet of a stick in mud."

"A bit?" Jack chirped, never one to not voice an opinion, especially against the rabbit. "Try again," He gave the woman a flirtatious grin, mirroring North's, and stuck out his hand. "Jack's the name. Jack Frost." Rose's eyes flickered from him to the Fairy behind him, giving her a very jealous scowl. She would have asked about it. But something else seemed to take over her mind, a kind of realization that had hit her at that moment.

"Wait? You can see me! Oh my... you can..." Her eyes widened with her smile. Pure relief, or was it awe, spread over her features. Jack looked at her curiously. Was she like he had been? Invisible. He wasn't given the chance to question anymore when the woman perked up immediately, glad to be finally introduced to someone. "Wow! Another winter!"

"What do you me- oh!" She had grabbed his hand to accept the gesture. As soon as their skin touched a feeling of fireworks entered his system. Shock?... Awe?... Love?... who could tell what all the emotions now bubbling through his gut were. But it didn't matter. All he could think about was chocolate and flowers and sweet smells of fresh snow and frozen lakes, hot drinks by fires. Holding hands, lips meeting lips, eyes batting, songs singing, shared sheets. Strings of words entered his mind, and if he tried hard enough he could write a poem for her, for anyone, for anything. If he tried hard enough he could probably fly to the moon and back, be the first to introduce himself to the man in it. If he only could... and then there was pain. Heart wrenching, wonderful, strange pain. His chest was being mauled, squeezed, cuddled all at the same time. Wonderful, glorious, strange, painful, awful. And just when he thought he could either take no more or wanted to keep the feeling there forever-

"Oh! Oh my god! So sorry!" She released her grip from his hand, and the feeling finally ended. Jack fell to the ground, grasping at any reality he had left, his hands clutching at his staff in a desperate attempt to sooth his heart rate and stay grounded as he gasped for air. "So, so sorry!" The woman looked like she wanted to grab his shoulder and check if he was okay, but instead backed up.

"What did you do to him!?" Tooth had rushed to the boys side, her instincts first to kick in. Hardly able to see her first crush on the ground in pain. "He almost passed out."

"I know, I'm so sorry! It's always like that the first time." The pink woman looked at Jack, genuine concern on her face. "I might have put him on a first time overload." She bit her lip, thinking hard. "Sweetie, you have to breathe. Okay? Just... just breathe. Can someone slap him or something? That sometimes works."

"Mah pleasure!" Next thing Jack knew, a giant paw had connected to the side of his face.

"OW!" Jack burst back to reality, holding onto his cheek, breathing finally settling. "What was that for."

The Rabbit shrugged. "'Dunno! But it was fun, mate."

The Guardian of Wonder glared at the woman, trying hard to make himself look angry when truly he was still under some sort of spell. "Vhat ees eet you are? A monster? A daemon? A pixie?" His eyes widened. "Dat power! Dat ees what turned off all of our lights!"

"Yeah... really sorry about that." She flinched under the accusation. "Really, that was an accident."

"But dat kind of power... who are you?" He'd have advanced, but he was almost too scared to see what would happen if he got too close.

"Me? Oh, no. I'm-" she held out her hand for a handshake, but at the looks she gave them she pulled back. "Right... sorry. Anyway, I'm... um, I'm Rose."

"Rose?" North scratched at his head, "Who are you? I have not heard of you?"

"Oh, well, you wouldn't. I kind of go on my own."

"Your own?"

"Yes." She cleared her throat, tugging at the chiffon. "I'm the spirit of... well... valentines day." They stared at her and she sighed. "That's why you're all completely confused right now. It's getting to your head. Again, sorry about that. But, that's what I do to people. Because I'm love." Another strange look. "Me. I am literally Love. In the form of a short lady. Got it?"

"You are... love?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Love. Umm... it's really kinda a powerful emotion." She shrugged. "And it's unstable. That's... that's why I busted your power." Offering them a smile, hoping to apologize. "It's just usually too much for the power lines to take."

North tilted his head, taking in what she had said. Then he smiled. "Oh!" North perked up, "I know 'bout you! Cupid, right?"

The strangest thing then happened. The woman stiffened at the name, looking almost like she wanted to become angry when the word had left his mouth. "No. I'm not Cupid." Her voice, flowing a moment ago, became stiff, curt. Forced happiness, almost as if she couldnt get angry, even if the chance presented itself, flowed through her voice. "I'm Rose. Cupid is... someone else."

"Oh..." North furrowed his brow. "Cupid is-"

"A man. And a God. And right now he's not here. I am." She crossed her arms, attempting to look angry. But it was failing miserably. Anger, it seemed, was not an emotion she was allowed to display.

"So, if you're not... him... d'en you have not been 'round for too long. Cupid, he was 'round since time began."

"Well... yeah. He has. But..." her face softened once more, "I've been around for a while. For... how long now? I don't really remember. Little less than three hundred years I'd say. I'd ask some of the other spirits, but they're-"

"Wait wait wait... other spirits." Jack stepped forward enough to make a point, but not close enough to actually feel her presence, still floating through his veins. "So... you're a guardian? And there are _more_!"

"Well, not part of _the_ guardians. But _a_ guardian. Kind of. Not really. And yea! There's tons of guardians. I'm just one."

"Guardian of what?"

She gaped at him, "I don't know, my skin is pink, I just talked about valentines day and an emotion that starts with an L, and when you touched me you felt like your heart was going to burst open like a water balloon. Why don't you take a wild guess."

Jack glared at her, gripping his staff and keeping himself from freezing the woman in her spot. "Why don't you just tell me?"

She sighed. "Rose, Guardian of Love. Simple enough?" He gave her one solid nod.

"So you are guardian of love?" North was back into the conversation. "Love. Ees d'is your center?"

The woman, Rose, furrowed her brow. "My... my what?"

"You are guardian, correct?"

"Well, like I said, not really. Just kind of." She looked uncomfortable. "I never took the oath. I just... I was chosen and never told to join anything. Or anyone."

"But you must have center?" Sandy nodded, agreeing with his red clad friend.

"Well, to be honest, I don't even know what that is. But... I do know who I am and what I do. Is that enough for now?"

"Well-"

"Good." The smile was back on her face and they all attempted to stop from smiling back. "Listen, this has been lovely. Really. I just love being tackled down from the sky and interrogated by the Guardians. That's just great. However, I really have to go. Love isn't just going to grow on it's own! So, goodbye! And I _truly_ hope to see you all later!" She gave a small curtsy, another gorgeous smile that made them all feel like putty and then blasted off over their heads, pink dust settling around their feet.

All of them quickly jumped out of the way of the sparkles, only feeling minor effects of the love through their minds.

"That... was really weird." Tooth voiced, Sandy agreeing.

"Yeah..." Jack hummed, "Hey. You guys never told me there were other guardians."

"Oh, there are." North checked his watch. Broken. The hands stood stagnate on the face, and he sighed. Phil could fix it later. "There ees guardian for anyt'ing you can protect. You saw Love." He jutted a finger in the direction the pink woman had flown. "She ees... more extreme of guardians. Emotions are more unstable. More powerful! But there ees also guardian for Hanukkah... Harry, that guy, he ees fun to hang out weeth! There ees guardian of summer, spring, winter- that you- fall. There ees even guardian of imagination."

"I thought that was Sandy!"

"No, sandy ees guardian of dreams. Imagination for when you are awake, that ees different story."

Jack nodded, taking in the information. "So... Love... did you know her?"

"No. I may be a boss, but I am not knowing everybody. And she said it herself. She goes alone. Like you did. I just did not expect it to be woman. I have met Cupid once before." Bunny snorted beside him, obviously just as fond of the man. "Yes well... we are all glad eet ees not him. Never liked him much, anyway. He goes round in diaper."

"Well, I didn't like _her_ much either," Bunnymund hopped next to North, crossing his arms. "She was too... confusing."

"Ah! But that ees trick!" North held up one scholarly finger and Bunnymund resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Love, eet ees full of confusion. That ees a curse of the guardian, yes? Always comes with one downside."

"No we don't!"

"Yes! I do not give presents to _all _children. That downside. Jack, he spreads winter. Winter also kills."

"Gee," Jack muttered, "thanks."

"Then Tooth, she collects teeth. But sometimes she ees confused, too many memories. And many times, memories... they are sad. She has seen many bad things. As has Sandy. Many bad dreams. Some of them, real memories. Eet ees hard. And then Bunny, he spreads eggs. He sees many children. He ees guardian of hope. But sometimes, all hope is lost." He shrugged. "Same with love. Love is powerful, and sometimes eet can not be controlled." he spun his hands in the air, "dat ees why power went out. Too much uncontrolled power. Not to mention all the problems Love deals with. Eet ees a problem just to be Love!"

"What problem?" Jack twirled his staff in the air, listening attentively.

"Well, ever heard that line. Love ees patient, love ees kind. Eet does not envy, eet does not boast, eet ees not proud. Eet does not dishonor others, eet ees not self-seeking, eet ees not easily angered, eet keeps no record of does not delight een evil, rejoices with always protect, always trust, always hope, always persevere. Lot of rules for one guardian, no? And that whole eet ees not self-seeking, that one ees worst."

"How's that one the worst?" Bunnymund shrugged, adjusting the strap around his chest. "Doesn't seem too bad."

"Ah. There you are wrong, Bunny. Love can only _spread_ love. Can never _have _love. Eet guards what eet will never enjoy. A very sad future for such a powerful emotion."

Jack nodded absentmindedly. "What did she mean when she didn't have a center. She didn't even know..."

"Well," North tested the reigns of the sleigh. "You are guardian of winter, but your center, eet ees fun. She ees guardian of love. Her center... she was never given one. Only told what she had to know. That ees how Manny often works."

"Yeah. I know." Oh boy, did he ever know. When that moon wanted to give you the cold shoulder, it did so in all ways possible.

"And just like you, she ees invisible." North shook his head. "So powerful of an emotion. So powerful and so alone. Never a good mix to put together." Jack nodded again.

"Sorry to break the moment, mate," Bunnymund frowned, "but I've gotta get goin'."

"Right, right. Of course. We go now. Everybody here?" When all the names had been accounted for, North whipped the reigns and they were off in the sky.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a pink woman floated a few feet off the ground, watching them leave. Watching the first people she had ever had a real conversation with, who had seen her, in 284 years, leave into the sky. Guardians who always had each other. Who always had people to believe in them. She sighed.

"Love is patient..." she told herself, whispering. And then she turned and left, leaving a few grains of pink dust behind her.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter!**

**Again, how do you want them to meet again?**

**And did you see that line? "There are more guardians..." "... there's a guardian for anything that can be protected." Getting what the contest will be? Nothing huge. But it'll be fun nonetheless!**

**So here's the contest! I'll announce it now, and in the next chapter!**

**Do you have a guardian in mind? An OC that you'd like to see, even if they're in one chapter? **

**Leave your entry's in the comments!**

**R & R people! And see you all soon!**


End file.
